


everyone but you

by wednesdayblues



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, but binsung, dumb best friends, i shouldve been revising, idk - Freeform, who are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdayblues/pseuds/wednesdayblues
Summary: changbin and jisung realise they like each other





	everyone but you

**Author's Note:**

> idk tbh but like, i tried. i wrote this instead of revising so sorry if it seems rushed or there's lil mistakes
> 
> anyway   
> enjoy :)

"He broke up with me." Changbin's voice echoes through the phone, a hint of both sadness and frustration in his voice.

"There's plenty of fish in the sea. He didn't deserve you anyway." Jisung feels like he's said the words so much they've lost their meaning. His voice is completely monotone and he can only hope Changbin is too distracted to notice.

"Can I come over? I don't want to get all in my emotions and stuff."

"Yeah, sure. Hyunjin's out for the night anyway so I could do with some company." Jisung says. Changbin makes a noise of acknowledgment before he hangs up.

Jisung glances round his room, piles of clothes hiding the carpet, a pizza box sat comfortably on his desk. He scrunches his nose up at the sight but can't bring himself to clean up. He opts for opening his window to let some fresh air in before heading to Hyunjin's room instead.

"Can Changbin sleep in here tonight? He'll get all pissy if I try make him sleep in my bed." Jisung says, not even knocking before he enters. Hyunjin looks up from his laptop, ripping the earphones from his ears.

"What?"

Jisung repeats what he said and Hyunjin instantly nods. "Of course. What kind of person would I be if I put him through the hell that is the smell of your room?" He says, stretching his arms before he climbs out of bed.

"What time you going out then?" Jisung asks, leaning against the wall. Hyunjin rolls his eyes at the question.

"I'm having a movie marathon with Jeongin and Seungmin, it's hardly going out."

"Are you leaving this household for the evening?" Jisung asks. Hyunjin nods.

"Exactly. Going out. But what time?"

Hyunjin laughs slightly before walking out of his room. Jisung follows behind him, waiting for a response.

"I don't know. I'm getting to theirs for around six. Why do you care anyway? Scared Changbin will fall in love with me if he finally gets to see me? Hyunjin says, a teasing smile on his lips. Jisung shrugs.

"It would be a valid fear to have. But no, I don't really care if he ends up dating you. He started going out with Chan after I introduced them, and it didn't bother me" Jisung flops dramatically on to the sofa and Hyunjin shoves his legs off so he can sit beside him.

"Then why does it sound like it does? Bother you, I mean." Hyunjin speaks with a voice that makes it clear he's aware of the thin ice he's treading on. Jisung doesn't get angry however, and instead rolls his eyes. 

"I don't like him. I don't know why you're so convinced I do." He sighs, closing his eyes. 

"You don't have to like him to be bothered by him dating your mate. I mean, you said yourself that it was awkward between you can Chan after they broke up."

Hyunjin makes a valid point, and Jisung figures it might explain why he's so hesitant to introduce Changbin to Hyunjin.

"Yeah, that was a bit annoying. But I can't stop Changbin from dating people, even if they're my friends. He can do what he likes. That's not what bothers me" Jisung opens his eyes and turns to see Hyunjin looking at him with an amused face, before he realises that he's stupidly admitted that Changbin dating his friends did in fact bother him. 

"Okay, so you're bothered that he likes everyone but you." Hyunjin says it like a statement, a fact that makes Jisung's ears burn red. The slight delay in response from Jisung makes Hyunjin gasp. 

"I knew it! You do like him!" Hyunjin jumps up from the sofa, a gleeful smile on his face. Jisung immediately shakes his head, denying it. 

"N-no. I don't. He's my best mate. That'd be weird." 

"No. It would make so much sense. Like, you spend more time with him than me and we live together, Jisung. You guys text every day, you never shut up about him to me and you're jealous of the guys he dates." 

Jisung curls into himself, sinking back into the sofa as Hyunjin speaks. He knows it make sense and he knows, deep down, that he likes Changbin as more than just a friend. 

"But like, even if, hypothetically, I liked him, I know he wouldn't like me back." 

Hyunjin laughs slightly before sitting back down next to Jisung. 

"I haven't even met the guy but I can tell he likes you. Like, he let's you go round his at one in the morning, no questions asked. He calls you first after he breaks up with someone, every single time. He puts up with you so I don't have to. Like, man's whipped." 

Jisung shakes his head, looking down nervously as he fiddles with the hem of his shirt. He figures there's no reason to deny it anymore. 

"He never hugs me. Ever. Like, Felix, I think you've met him before, and him are always hugging. And he's so affection with him. And Chan, before they started dated, he was all touchy and flirty. I can tell when he's into someone, and he's not into me. I'm just not his type, I guess."  Jisung shrugs slightly to try and play off the dull ache in his chest. Hyunjin frowns. 

"Uh, you're kind of everyone's type, Jisung." 

"Obviously not if I don't have a boyfriend."

"No, but I mean, like, you're hot. And you have a great personality and-" 

"Hyunjin, you have a whole boyfriend. Stop acting like I'm everyone's type. I'm not. I dont have to be. I just want to be the kind of boy he likes." 

Hyunjin sighs. 

"Maybe just, shoot your shot. What's the worse that could happen?" 

Jisung glares at Hyunjin. "Literally everything. He might hate me and stop being my friend and not to be wet, but I kind of need him so that would be hands down, the worst thing to happen to me." 

Before Hyunjin can reply the doorbell rings. Jisung looks at the time, and remembers he never told Changbin to wait until after six. There's a few bangs on the door and muffled shouts of impatience which echo through the house. 

"Guess I'll finally meet him then. Go wash your face, you can tell you've cried." Hyunjin stands up and makes his way to the door. 

Jisung's hand lifts to his cheeks, which are damp and sticky with tears. He'd not even noticed. He quickly runs to the bathroom to splash his face with cold water. It takes him no more than two minutes to join Changbin and Hyunjin in the kitchen. 

"You never told me your roommate was hot." Changbin says, before stuffing some bread into his mouth. Jisung shares a sad glance with Hyunjin who mirrors his expression. 

"Wait. Ji. Your eyes... Have you been crying?" Changbin walks up to Jisung, holding his face and rubbing a gentle thumb across his cheeks. Jisung pushes him away, using more agression than he'd intended to. Changbin fails to hide his shock. 

"I- Did I do something?" He asks, his voice sad. When Jisung doesn't respond he turns to Hyunjin who simply shrugs. 

"I guess I'll leave you guys to talk. See you tomorrow, Jisung. Nice meeting you, Changbin." Hyunjin says before he zooms out of the kitchen. 

There is a long, painful silence that follows. Jisung keeps his eyes glued to the floor, embarrassed to look up. He can see how close Changbin is stood to him, and the thought makes him nervous. 

"You know, you have really pretty lips. I never noticed before." Changbin says, as if it's an ordinary compliment to receive. Jisung can feel the blood rushing to his face, his heart racing as Changbin's finger brush across his lips.

"Bad timing, sorry. Please tell me what's wrong." Changbin lowers his hand slightly so he can raise Jisung's chin. The action is so strangely intimate that Jisung is sure his heart is about to beat out of his chest. 

"Just... Its not a big deal. I promise. But..." It is a big deal. It's such a big deal that Jisung feels like he's going to vomit as he tries to form the words in his mouth. I like you. Three words. It should be easy but Jisung's tongue is tied and his legs feel wobbly. 

Changbin sighs, leaning against the kitchen counter. 

"I won't push you but... Please, Jisung. You know you can tell me anything." 

Of course he knows. Changbin is his best friend. Exactly. A friend. Not someone he should like. Jisung head starts to hurt. He squeezes his eyes shut before reopening them. He makes eye contact with Changbin for the first time.

"I'm sorry that you broke up with your boyfriend." A lie that slips so naturally off of Jisung's tongue.  
Changbin frowns, tilting his head slightly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You guys were good together. It's a shame." He fails to see Changbin's frown, too focused on how strained his own voice sounds.

"Oh..."

An awkward silence follows. Something that rarely occurs between Changbin and Jisung yet is suddenly so severe that Jisung feels as if he can't breathe.

"Honestly, fuck this." Changbin breaks the tension, his voice making Jisung flinch. The words make a type of fear settle in Jisung's stomach. He bites his lip, chewing down nervously as he waits to see if Changbin is angry at him.

"Don't- Please don't do that. It's distracting and I need my thoughts to be all together for a minute."

Jisung releases his lip with a small sound of surprise.

"I like you. A lot. Like, really a lot. And, I don't know what to do because you're my mate and that's a bit...weird. But, every other person I date is just... not you. It pisses me off." Changbin finally let's out what's on his mind. Jisung can't properly figure out how to respond, so he doesn't.

"I'm sorry. It's weird. I knew it was weird. That's why I didn't want to say anything. I don't know, for some reason I thought maybe that's what you wanted to tell me too and, fuck, I'm sorry. I'm- I should go." Changbin turns to leave, his face drenched in panic.

"Wait. No. I was." Jisung says, just before Changbin can leave the kitchen.

"I was going to tell you I like you. Because I do. I like you a lot, Changbin." He finishes and sees a wave of relief flood into Changbin's eyes, a small sigh escaping his lips.

"You really mean that?" He asks, his voice small and timid. Jisung nods, offering and nervous smile.

"God, this feels weird, finally admitting it and everything." Changbin says, before making his way back towards where Jisung is stood.

"Finally? Did you not have a boyfriend literally this morning?"

"I- Yeah. He broke up with me because I wouldn't shut up about you, apparently. I didn't even realise I was talking about you that much but I guess he didn't like it." Changbin looks down nervously at his feet, a slight pink powdered across his cheeks.

"This feels very... I don't know. I'm not use to you being this close." Jisung admits, not really acknowledging Changbin's words. He can't help it. Changbin is literally centimetres away from him. The fact that they're practically the same height makes that distance feel ten times smaller and Jisung can't stop looking at Changbin's lips.

"Oh...Is it uncomfortable?"

"No." Jisung whispers. "But I just don't get it. How you like me back. You never even hug me or hold my hand, and you do that with Felix all the time. You never, ever flirt with me and it seemed so easier for you to flirt with Chan. I don't get it."

Changbin laughs slightly, stepping back so there's a wider gap between them. "That's literally because you make me nervous. My hands get all clammy and my heart goes mad at like, any affection you give me. I didn't want you to think I was weird so I kept that boundary between us."

Jisung is fully aware of the way Changbin's eyes constantly flicker down to his lips and it makes it difficult to concentrate on the words Changbin is saying. He takes a step closer, almost as if it is a reflex. Changbin's eyes go wide at the close proximity.

"What ar-"

"Can I kiss you?" Jisung asks. His voice comes out all flustered despite how hard he'd tried to sound confident. Changbin stutters slightly, but doesn't form any coherent words.

Rather than replying, he decides to lean in, closing the gap between them. Jisung melts into the kiss, his heart skipping every other beat. He depends on Changbin to keep him standing, his legs too shaky out of nerves. The feeling in his stomach is one of utter relief and joy, his head light as if he were floating on a cloud. 

When they pull apart, Jisung can't help the smile that spreads across his face or the nervous giggle that escapes his lips. Changbin smiles back.

"Can't believe I've just kissed the prettiest boy in the world."

Jisung hits him playfully, rolling his eyes at the cheesy statement. 

"So what does this mean then? What are we?" Jisung asks. 

"I think we should just see how things go. I don't want to risk rushing into things." Changbin admits. Jisung nods in agreement. The last thing he wants is to overdo it and ruin their friendship. 

"Right so, cuddles? You don't have any excuses now." Jisung says, pulling Changbin out of the kitchen and into his bedroom. 

"The smell of this room." Changbin gags overdramatically, trying to get a reaction.  Jisung rolls his eyes. 

"I opened the window. It doesn't smell anymore." He pulls Changbin down onto the bed. 

"For someone who is definitely weaker than me, you're getting a bit brave with all this pushing me around." Changbin laughs, before lying down, his head against he pillow. 

Jisung just laughs before he joins Changbin in lying down, cuddling into his side. They stay like that for quite some time, talking quietly whilst Changbin gently plays with Jisung's hair. It's perfect. So frustratingly perfect that Jisung hates himself for not saying something sooner. 

"We're so pathetic." Jisung sighs, burying his face into Changbin's chest. 

"Yeah but, at least we're pathetic together. A decent combo, if you ask me." Changbin laughs, pressing a small kiss to the top of Jisung's head. 

"I'd go with disastrous. Extremely disastrous and very gay." Jisung mumbles, his voice muffled slightly. He can feel Changbin chuckle in response. 

"Okay, true. But I wouldn't have it any other way." Changbin says, the tone he uses illustrating the bright smile on his face. Jisung silently agrees. 

They're both chaotically perfect together, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> twt. seochngbns
> 
> also i say like and mate a lot so sorry if that annoyed you lol


End file.
